Seasons Arisen
by BookWorm5635
Summary: When Pitch rises again, the Man in the Moon chooses three new Guardians to help defeat him. But when the North Pole is attacked, and the other Guardians mysteriously go missing, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack must ban together, despite their differences, to stop Pitch and save the other Guardians. (Im sure this idea has been worn to death, but this is my version. XD)
1. Merida, Sender of Summer

She was born in a fire.

She died in one too, but she didn't know that. All she knew is that she awoke in the smoldering ruins of a once-magnificent castle, a dusting of ashes covering her like a blanket.

Her eyes blinked open and she gulped air in through her mouth. Gasping for breath, she stood and brushed the ashes off her olive green dress. The sky was gray and smoke curled up into the air. Her feiry red hair bounced slightly as she examined her surroundings. Her pale blue eyes swept over the land with the precision of a hawk. It was the first place he remembered and the place she would always return.

"Home," she breathed, her voice thick with a Scottish accent. "Ah'm home."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She felt a warmth dance accross her face and opened her eyes again. A sliver of sunlight appeared over the horizon, illuminating the world around her and throwing it into a new perspective. She stared in awe. She blinked in the sun and spun around, relishing the feeling of warm air on her skin. When she stopped twirling, she looked up to the newly risen sun.

It blinked a few times and a voice whispered something behind her, soft as the rustling of the leaves on the trees. She turned, unafraid, and searched for the source of the voice.

"Merida," it whispered. "The Sender of Summer."

Merida. It seemed right. It seemed to fit her. Of course it fit her, it was her name!

"Merida," she said, letting the name roll around on her tongue. "Merida. Merida! MERIDA!" she said, her voice rising to a joyous shout. She began to run, kicking up ashes and cinders behind her as she went. She laughed and ran and laughed some more, until she came to the edge of the ruins. Her laugh abruptly stopped, and her eyes grew wide.

A sprawling feild of emereald hues glittered in the early morning sunlight. She tentatively pulled a foot out of the ashes and placed it gingerly on the grass. The cold dew seeped through her thin shoe. She shifted her wieght and placed the other foot on the grass. As she stood, the sun glinted accross her face and warmed her skin. She grinned, and began to spin. She relished the feeling of the warm morning air on her face.

As she spun, her feiry red hair began to smoke. Merida was oblivious to her smoking hair, unti it burst into flames. She stopped dead and began to frantically bat at her locks. When she realised it was fruitless, she brought her hands down to her face, expecting blackened and charred hunks of meat.

But they weren't.

They were only slightly red from the heat. Merida felt her heart calm down and felt her hair again. It was still on fire, but it didn't burn. It was more of a tickling sensation. A trill of excitement ran through her. She could create fire!

She could create... _fire. _

Fire, a destructive thing of pain and heat, capable of taking out towns and even forests in a matter of minutes. The thrill of excitement was replaced by a prickle of dread. Her hair smoldered down as she grew more and more afraid of her newfound power. _Calm down_, she told herself. _Find a village and maybe get some help._

Maybe lots of all people had them. Maybe her powers weren't all that different. And maybe..

Maybe they were.


	2. Hiccup, Heir of Autumn

He was born in the leaves.

He awoke in a clearing in an autumn forest covered in leaves, their musky scent filling his nostrils and their crackling texture scratching against his skin. His hazel eyes blinked open, the late afternoon sunlight reflecting off of them. Still on his back, the boy gazed up into the gold and crimson leaves hanging on skeletal branches above him. The light flickering through them dappled on his freckled face. He sat up and propped himself up on his elbow. The leaves slid off of his torso with a slight crackling sound.

But a crunching sound from the bushes behind him made him stand. When he did, he realized that he had only one leg. The other was a metal contraption from the mid-calf down. Too curious about the crunching noise, he payed no heed to his strange leg.

From the bushes, a pair of bright green reptilian eyes stared back at him. The eyes were so achingly familiar... yet so very foriegn to him. A black scaly face emerged from the bush and with it a pair of shoulders and a then a set of black leathery wings. A name struck his mind imediately.

Toothless. Toothless the dragon.

Toothless's eyes lit up at the sight of the boy, and he leapt into the air and tackled him full on, pinning him down to the ground and licking his face like a friendly dog would to his master.

"Hey, hey Toothless! Yeah, I missed you too, bud." the boy spoke, fruitlessly trying to heft the dragon off of him. Toothless hopped off his rider and got low to the ground, his hind quarters in the air. He wanted to play. The boy picked up a large stick and prepared to throw it, when a voice, soft as the wind, whispered something unintellegible. The boy stopped dead and strained his ears for a strand of the words.

"Hiccup," it whispered. "Heir of Autumn."

Hiccup. A funny name if there ever was one. "Hiccup." the boy repeated. "Hiccup."

Toothless was getting impatent, so Hiccup threw the stick as far and hard as his skinny frame would allow. Toothless darted after it, dissapearing into the foliage with a swish of his tail. hiccup walked over to a tall tree and leaned against it. But when his hand made contact with the bark of the treee, the bark began to peel off. Hiccup yanked his hand back in surprise and watched as the bark peeled and spread around the tree. Hesitantly, he reached for a still-greeen leaf hanging above his head and watched as it turned a dark crimson at his touch.

"Well, this is great," He said out loud. "My hands kill stuff."

Hiccup shoved his hands inot his pants pockets and waited for his dragon to return.


	3. Rapunzel, Giver of Spring

**Sorry Guys!**

**Answers to your various questions: **

**Yumi Tsukmo and little miss BANNANA HEAD:**

** Toothless is there because dragons live excedingly long lives compared to humans. And since a Hiccup without a toothless is like a peanut without the butter, I think old Manny madehim immortal him as Hiccup's companion.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak:**

**Yes, she will be able to shoot flaming arrows. I don't know the ships yet, so I can't garuntee any Jarida. Punzie will be immortal, and I'm thinking of putting Eugene in there somewhere... -devilishly rubs hands together-. Astrid will be reincarinated... as Sophie. I have a bizzare headcannon that Sophie found another snowglobe thing and was transported back to Berk, where she was renamed Astrid and was raised a viking. **

**I've been busy and couldn't update. So, Here you go. -throws a meager excuse for a chapter at the quality fandom**-

* * *

She was born in a meadow.

That much she knew. Flowers tickled at her cheeks and brushed against her arms. They tangled in her extremely long golded hair. Her emereald eyes fluttered open and looked into the robin's egg sky. A few puffy clouds drifted lazily accross the blue, and the bright sun warmed her face. she sat up leisurly and stretched her arms, as if waking from a deep, long sleep. She smiled as a flower petal fell from her hai.

Her purple silken dress rippled like a creek when she stood, and her bare feet tickled with the grass. The looked around, her surroundings amazing her. A creek ran along the edge of the medow, and into a forest. The leaves on the trees were a pale green, and birds roosted on many of the branches. Something darted from under a bush. The girl jumped a little and bent down, searching for the source of the movement.

Suddenly, a small and scaly green lizad hopped out. No, not a lizard. A chameleon. A name stuck in the back of her mind.

"Pascal?" She asked the chameleon. His scales flashed a happy yellow and he nuzzled up onto her shoulder. She laughed at her funny new friend and sat down amongst the flowers. They seemed to sing to her, a gentle melody. The words were strange, though.

"Rapunzel," They sang. "Giver of Spring!"

"Is that my name, Pascal?" Rapunzel asked her chameleon. He nodded his head and changed back to green "That's a funny name, isnt it? But it's mine."

She rose from the singing flowers and loked back at the sky. The clouds brightened as she watched them. A smile danced accross her lips. The grass swayed as she took a step towards the forest. Its ivy tendrils and waving leaves beckoned her into the cool shade. Her feet squished in the soft earth underfoot as she continued into the forest.

The grass was damp and the air was moist under the shade and shelter of the trees. Birds sang and chirped from the branches. A deer darted past Rapunzel as she walked along a creek. The flowers swayed and whispered things as she passed them. On a hunch Rapunzel raised her hand and traced the pattern of an ivy trail.

The ivy shivered and followed her finger, even as she pulled it away. She moved her hand in a serpentine motion, and the ivy followed, creating a dark green figure eight.

"Huh" Rapunzel mused, observing the ivy figure. This was a strange new ability, but an interesting one. She would have to practice at it though.


	4. First There Were Three

**Nearly 300 years later...**

Merida's chest was gripped tight. All around her, there was darkness. She tried in vain to make her hair burst into flames, but she was too panicked. Her arm shot out, but was stopped by a rough fabric. Merida rubbed the fabric in between her fingers.

Burlap.

Burlap, as in a burlap sack. She was being kidnapped. She thrashed around like a fish out of water, her foot connecting with a body below her. A high pitched yelp, too deep to be female, sounded as her foot made contact. Merida's fist flew out against the burlap and hit something that felt like a nose. A sharp gasp prompty followed from the third body.

"Let me out o' here!" Merida shouted. "Right now!"

She felt her sack being lifted into the air and she was scrunched up in the bottom. she set her jaw and prepared to attack her captors as soon as she was released. But there was one problem.

Her bow was gone.

Her trusty bow, with its aspen wood and pheonix feathered arrows. Her shoulder and belt felt hollow, empty, without them hanging. A light suddenly shone from abover her. Seizing the chance of escape, Merida leapt out and her hands wrapped around something large and furry. She hauled herself swiftly out, using the furry head as support. Swinging nimbly from the sack, she landed squarely on her feet.

"Where am I?" She demanded, taking in the surroundings. Balconies ringed the gigantic room, and toys of all shapes and sizes whirred around her head. A giant globe hung suspended in the center of the room, little lights flickering all around it. "Don' tell me... Ah'm in tha North Pole."

"Woah..." One of the figures exclaimed. It was a boy, lanky and small, with brown hair and a splash of freckles. Crimson and gold leaves were tangled in his hair and stuck on his clothes.

"Excuse me, but I'm still in here!" said a muffled voice from the third sack. One of the giant furry beasts the lumbered around lifted the third sack and dumped its occupant roughly out, along with her hair.

Her hair.

It was at least seventy feet long, and it was golden as the sun. A round face emerged from the pile of hair. It had wide green eyes and a splash of freckles. A golden flower was tucked behing her ear.

"What's going on?" She asked, disentangling herself from her hair. A Loud voice laughed from a balcony above the trio. The owner of the voice had a long white beard and wore a red suit with black fur accents.

"North?" the lanky boy asked, craning his neck to see the large man.

"Ah, Hiccup! Rapunzel! Merida!" he boomed, in a thick Russian accent, climbing a set of stairs down to the level that held the three. Hiccup, the lanky boy, stood and looked at the large man, North. Rapunzel, the long haired girl, sat surrounded by her hair.

"Ye know this man?" Merida asked Hiccup, her hands exaggerating her words. Hiccup, a little startled by Merida's sudden outburst, nodded. "Then ah don' suppose tha' anyone'd like ta tell me wat's goin' on?"

North chuckled heartily, clapping his hands together. "You are here because..." he paused for dramatic effect. "You are Guardian!"

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows in surprise and Hiccup sputtered a little bit, throwing off his balance on hid metal leg.

"Woah, woah, wait. Guardians?" Hiccup asked. "What if we don't want to be Guardians?"

North laughed and pulled out a thick book and opened it.

"Wait! This all seems very rushed, don't you think?" Rapunzel asked, standing up. North nervously chuckled. Something was up, and Merida could tell. She didn't have time to ponder it, though. A window blew open and a gust of icy wind blew into the workshop area.


	5. The Four Are Assembled

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really busy. DX I'm sorry! Weelll, here ypu go, fanbase!**

* * *

All heads swiveled to the window. Two figures stood sillouetted against the cold Arctic sky.

"About time..." North muttered. "Jack! Toothy! Where are the others?"

One of the figures stepped nimbly down from the window. He had white hair and icy blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a blue sweatshirt, speckled with frost. He sported a mischevious grin and had a twinkle in his eyes. The second figure was feminine bird hybrid with feathers covering her entire body. She had dragonfly wings and purple eyes, with long, peacock feather-like eyelashes.

"Bunny said he'd come through the tunnels, and Sandy... well, you can't ever tell with Sandy." The boy, Jack, Hiccup presumed, said. Toothy, the bird woman, fluttered quickly up to the ceiling. A troop of small, miniature fairies fallowed her closely.

"Bunny? Sandy? Who are these people?" Rapunzel demanded. Merida shot her a curious glance.

"Ye don't get out much, do ya?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Rapunzel smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"Sany, as in, the Sandman?" hiccup asked North, ignoring the girls' conversation. North nodded, sending his beard quivering.

"And Bunny, as in-" Hiccup started, only to be cut off by Jack.

"The Easter Kangaroo." He said, gesturing to a hole in the floor. Hiccup could've sworn it wasn't there a minute ago. Out of the hole, a large hairy figure emerged. It was gray, and looked vaugely like a kangaroo. Its large green eyes stared down at Hiccup, making him feel like he was being X-rayed.

"Erm... hi." Hiccup managed, sending a small wave to the kangaroo. Tooth flitted down again to join the assembled spirits and Guardians on the platform. Rapunzel sent a bewildered glance at the kangaroo.

"Is that-" she began, pointing towards him. Jack nodded and repeated, "The Easter Kangaroo."

The kangaroo stiffened. His ears stood tall and erect, and his nose began twitching.

"I'm_ not_ a kangaroo, mate," he said in a deep and thickly accented voice. "I'm, a _bunny_."

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned on his staff. "Whatever you say," he remarked, turning towards North. "So this is them? I've seen worse." he shot a glare at Merida, who returned it with matching contempt.

"So 'ave I." Merida mumbled, crossing her arms. Rapunzel glanced between the two. One could almost feel the tension in the air between the two. Hiccup nervously picked at his cracked leather gloves and stared at his foot. But a sudden thought caught him as if in a net.

"Wait. Where's Toothless?" he said, looking up. North shot a glance at the furry beasts from before (Yetis, Hiccup guessed). The biggest one glared at a smaller one with brown fur. He shook his head and grunted.

"What do you mean, you didn't get him?" North demanded. The yetis fumbled his fingers and stammered out an apology. Hiccup felt his stomach drop and splatter on the ground in front of him. Without Toothless, he couldn't go anywhere, and he was vulnerable.

Just as these thoughts raced through his head, a dark shadow appeared over the very window that Jack and Tooth had entered in.


	6. Toothless!

**SORRY! Spring break trip to Harry Potter the Exibition (Yeah, be jealous)**

**Something i want to state;**

**This is based off of many different Tumblr gifs. MOST ideas are mine, but some I have borrowed.**

* * *

The window shattered.

Clear shards shot from it at every angle, causing the assembled crowd to cower and sheild themselves from the glassy projectiles.

"D-dr-DRAGON!" Merida screamed, searching wildly for her bow. "Tha's a freakin' DRAGON!"

Rapunzel was no where to be seen, but a pile of golden hair in the corner of the room suggested where she might be. Jack peered over the edge of the shelf he was perched on. And indeed, a great inky dragon stood in the midst of the smashed widow, wings unfurled and eyes so wide you could see a ring of white around the green. Hiccup rushed up to the beast.

"Are ye mad?!" Merida demanded, turning tables over for her bow. Hiccup ignored her and soothingly petted the dragon's snout. He hushed it and scratched just under the monster's chin, causing it to relax and waggle its tongue like a dog.

"Shh, shh, its okay Toothless, its okay." Hiccup said in a gentle voice. Jack climbed down from his perch and, careful to avoid the glass, went to untangle Rapunzel from her hair.

"Ye... named tha vicious dragon? Ye are completely crazy, Hiccup." Merida said, calmer now. Hiccup never took his eyes off of the dragon.

"I get that a lot, thanks," he replied, taking his gloved hand off of Toothless. "There's something wrong."

Jack turned, helping Rapunzel to her feet. It was eerily still and quiet in the workshop.

"North?" Jack called, searching for the jolly swordsman. "Tooth? Bunny? Guys, this isn't funny."

Rapunzel glanced around, her hair gathered up in her hands. "Um... guys?" she said, pointing over the balcony railing. The four, and Toothless ran to the railing, leaning over the edge.

"They're... frozen." Hiccup said. The yetis, all of them, were indeed frozen in various positions, weather it be toymaking or painting. Rapunzel brought a hand to her mouth in horror. Jack's knuckles were white on his staff.

"All of them... jus' stuck like tha'." Merida said, stricken in terror. The yetis were a mighy race, and for someone to freeze them like this... it was just unheard of. Simply had never happened before.

"Aw... the Big Four. All in one place. I'm a little starstruck." said a cold voice behind them. Toothless whiped around, smacking Jack in the chest with his tail. Standing on the shelf Jack had recently vacated, was a tall and pale man. His skin was gray and his hair jet black. His eyes were deep yellowish pits of nothing.

"You!" Jack growled, raising his staff and preparing to charge.

"Where tha hell is ma bow?" Merida muttered, looking around for her beloved weapon. Rapunzel's eyes grew wider than Toothless's.

"Yes, me, Jack. Miss me, did you?" he asked, topping the statement off with a cold laugh. Jack charged, leaping into the air. Pitch dropped like a stone into tthe shadows beneath him, and Jack slammed head-first into the wall behind him. He crumpled and fell to the ground. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Behold, tha' great Guardian, Jack Frost," she said sarcasically. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She had spotted her bow accross the room, just lying there. "Ma bow!" she exclaimed, starting towards it. But Hiccup grabbed her arm before she could get it.

"Merida, don't," he said, eyes locked on the bow. "It's a trap." Merida looked back at him, confused.

That's when all Hell broke loose.


	7. You Guys Need to See This

Windows all around the workshop exploded, sending sharpanel in every direction. A few bits lodged themselves in Toothless's skin, irritating him more than anything. From the broken widows poured great, jet black horses. They had a sandy texture, and bits of black dust seemed to fall off of them. The sandy black horses circled the three people, snorting and pawing at the ground. Rapunzel squeaked and backed up, bumping into Hiccup. Jack still lay unconcious on the ground under the shelf.

"Are those...?" Rapunzel started, pulling a frying pan from her belt.

"Nightmares," Hiccup said, placing a calming hand on Toothless. Merida glanced at the steadily advancing army of Nightmares, then to her bow lying abandoned on a table. "Merida, no."

Merida shot him a glare. "An' since when were ye tha' boss o' me? Ah'm gettin' ma bow an', ah'm gonna shoot these things back to Hell!" With that, she dove for the table.

And no sooner had she done that did the Nightmares charge. They moved inward like a wave, deadly and silent. Hiccup ripped off his gloves and jammed them into his pockets. He held out his hands and reduced any Nightmares that dare come near him to a pile of gray ashes. Rapunzel, armed with her frying pan, hacked and pounded her way through the throng to where Jack lay unconcous.

"GRAH!" Merida howled as the Nightmares engulfed her. Hiccup and Merida could only watch. Until the Nightmares caught fire. The fire swept through the ranks of Nightmares, reducing them to nothing but a pile of gray ashes and sand. Hiccup replaced his protective leather gloves and swung up onto Toothless.

"Let's go, bud." he whispered, swooping above the flames. Toothless snatched Rapunzel and Jackup in his ebony claws as he flew. Merida stood in the midst of the flames, her hair burning and her bow alight. She wore a grin on her face as she shot down Nightmare after Nightmare.

"C'mon, Merida!" Hiccup shouted, reaching out his hand for her. Merida reluctantly took it and swung up onto the back of the dragon. Hiccup spurred Toothless forwards and through the broken window. The chilly arctic air nipped sharply at Hiccup's ears and nose.

"Did ah jus'... burn down tha' North Pole?" Merida asked, her hair dying down to a gentle smolder. Hiccup nodded.

"Nice going." he said, staring ahed. Merida glared down at the frozen landscape below.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Jack awoke to the crackling of a campfire.

It was dark, the only light coming from the crackling campfire. Merida crouched next to it, turning over the embers with her bare hands. Jack sat up, only to be eased gently back down by Rapunzel. Her hair fell loosely around the small camp, circling three or four times before ending. Getting a better look at his surroundings, Jack noted a few things:

1) They were in a clearing in the woods, ringed by tall oak trees, their branches interlacing to form a protective roof.

2) His head was on fire. It pounded from the inside, just behind his forhead.

3) Hiccup was nowhere to be found, but Toothless sat curled up in ball near the fire.

"Look who finally decided ta wake up," Merida said, not taking her eyes off the dancing flames. "Punzie was gettin' worried 'bout ye."

Rapunzel scowled and swept a stray lock of hair out of her face. She sat cross-legged near Jack, the grass tickling around her bare feet. Her emereald eyes glittered in the firelight. "I was not, Merida."

Merida's face broke into a grin, and she imitated Rapunzel's voice. "'Oh, Merida! Do ye think he'll be alrigh'?'" She topped off her imitation with a snigger. "With tha' glowin' hair o' yers, I don' guess he'd've died if he wanted ta."

"Glowing hair?" Jack croaked, rubbing his head. "What about glowing hair?"

"I have magical hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel said, self conciously twirling a strand of golden hair between her fingers. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's not strange at all." he said, propping himself up on one elbow. Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Comin' frum tha boy wi' _white_ hair," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack nodded thoughtfully.

"Point taken." he said. Before the two could argue further on the situation, Hiccup came crashing throught the woods, a trail of decaying leaves and branches in his wake. He had one glove on and the other in his hand, and a bundle of dead twigs in his ungloved hand.

"I found some more sticks," He said, depositing the twigs in a small heap next to Merida. She nodded and began peelng the bark from them and flicking it into the flames. "But there's something you guys need to see." Hiccup finished, replacing his glove.

"Tha' doesn' sound too good." Merida said, standing and brushing the bark shavings off her olive dress. Rapunzel bit her lip and stood, helping Jack to his feet. Hiccup waved the goup through his recently made trail, and down to the edge of a river. Large bushes stood a few feet away. Merida looked around the area, her brow furrowing.

"Wha'dya wanna show us? There's nothin' he-" she started, before Hiccup grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a bush. Jack and Rapunzel joined them, their eyes wide with fear.

"Shh!" Hiccup hissed, peering through a gap in the the bushes at the opposite shore of the river. Merida forced the gap bigger and looked too. She inhaled sharply.

"Oh ma god..." she said, her eyes growing wider.


End file.
